So Much Better When We're Together
by SpecialKayy
Summary: It's been over a year since Rachel Berry's life changed along with her opinion of love. Can her friends and a new man in her life help her see that it isn't as bad as she thinks? Or is she getting set up for more heartbreak? AU, Future Puck/Rachel.
1. One

**A/N: I know I just started writing Until The Dream Comes True but I couldn't help but post this up. The idea came to me like out of nowhere and once I started writing it, I really couldn't stop. So to clear a couple of things up: Rachel, Quinn, Artie, and Santana are all about twenty-five in this story while Puck and Finn are twenty-seven. They all live in Lima but didn't go to high school together and therefor never had the glee club to unite them all. All of these characters are very, very AU! Everything else will make sense soon enough so don't worry(: I've got so many plans for this story and I hope you guys like it as much as I like writing it!**

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

When it came to the world of journalism, Rachel Berry was new and fresh and had more potential than anyone else in the Ohio Times had ever seen before. She was bold and courageous and didn't have a problem with getting down and dirty to get information that she needed. Rachel Berry knew that she was the best of the best when it came to writing stories around here, so why was she still working as a damn relationship advice columnist? Writing had been her life for the past nine years, ever since she got her shit together and realized she was never really going to make it as a star anywhere, she wanted to be the girl that broke the news to other people too. She wanted to tell stories of the truth and inform people about what was going on around them because if she couldn't entertain then she was going to have to reach out to people in some way and this was just it. A scholarship to OSU and five years of education later and this was where she ended up? The only thing keeping Rachel from quitting and moving to some other state where her talent for writing and getting the truth was the fact that this was home and there was always a nagging feeling inside of her that said that being a part of this paper was going to do her damn good some day.

Sighing, Rachel leaned back against the office chair she was sitting in. It'd been a slow week in general for her. She'd turned her stories in before the deadline and sitting around reading questions from readers didn't really require very much effort.

"Awe Quinnie look at this one, 'your column brightens up my day, it makes me feel better knowing that positive and kind hearted people like you exist. Thank you for doing what you do'" Rachel faked compassion as she read the letter aloud to her blonde best friend before crumbling the letter up and throwing it in the trash "Seriously, people will just eat up everything they read won't they? I mean this person doesn't know me. I could be a rapist, or some kind of a Nazi lover or-"

"Or a nice person who just wants to help others? Seriously Berry, what's up your ass today?" She asked before quirking your eyebrow "Or better yet, should I be asking you what hasn't been up your ass lately?"

Rachel rolled her eyes "This has nothing to do with my sex life Q. I'm just trying to point out that this column is bullshit and I don't know what kind of a loser buys into it."

"Well those losers are what's keeping you employed, Rach."

Both girls looked up as Finn Hudson, editor and chief of the whole paper and basically the boss around this whole place, walked into the room. Rachel glanced over at Quinn who automatically began making those pathetic gaga eyes at him. The two had this whole eye sex relationship going on with each other for the past year and Rachel was _this_ close to just locking them in a room and leaving them at it for a day so that the whole thing could finally be put to rest.

"Good job on your last submission. For someone who's so cynical and…" Finn paused as he looked for the right words "bitter, you're damn good at telling people what to do with their love lives." He said with a smirk.

Rachel loved Finn like the annoying older brother that she'd never had (or wanted) before. He was there for her whenever she desperately needed him and likewise but for the most part the two of them would just sit around and bicker for hours on end until someone pulled them apart or they finally agreed to something (which was rare.) the only thing the two of them shared in common really was teasing Quinn, the poor girl never really got a word in when the two of them were with her but it was all in good fun. In some weird twisted way the whole staff made one big crazy family, the three of them just happened to be the closest. Quinn and Rachel had known each other since they were ten years old and took ballet classes together in the same place. Quinn couldn't quite get the moves down so Rachel was always the first one willing to assist her. Eventually that mentoring thing turned into a real friendship and they taught each other several things over the last fifteen years. Finn wasn't really in the picture until the girls were in college. He was sitting in the same exact spot as Quinn and Rachel at the time and Quinn was interning at the paper. He invited her out for drinks, Rachel joined them and they wound up getting into a huge fight before Finn decided that he liked the brunette and bought her a beer. Everything had been pretty much perfect since then.

"Oh shut up Hudson." She said with a roll of eyes before she went back to reading a letter.

"That's the best you can do? Wow, are you alright?" He asked curiously before crossing his arms over his chest.

Quinn spoke up before Rachel got a jab at him "I think Rachels in a bit of a drought if you catch my drift." The blonde said as she gestured towards Rachels skirt causing the brunette to frown and cross her legs.

"I'm not in a drought! I have plenty of sex thank you very much." She said without looking up at the two people before her.

"Really? When was the last time someone gave it to you good Berry?"

Quinn chuckled while Rachel rolled her eyes "Gave it to me good? What are you like thirteen? Jesus." She said before throwing another letter in the trash.

The truth was that Rachel hadn't really been with anyone in a little over a year now. She preferred not to get involved in that whole relationship thing. Sex equals bad for everyone. When someones not getting knocked up over it they're getting an STD and when that's not going on then it's the feelings that get in the way of all of it. You either don't care about the person so much that you break their hearts or they don't care about you so much that they break your heart and she wasn't in the mood to put up with that kind of thing, not when she was trying to focus on getting out of writing columns. Rachel was damn good lay too, or at least she thought she was anyways. She grew up with just her father who was always making sure that she was educated in both girly things that he figured she'd need but also sports and cars and things that dudes were into. It was their special way of bonding. She wasn't clingy either, she didn't care if he wanted to spend a night out with the guys or went out to a party and there happened to be strippers around. As long as he was coming home to her she was happy. Sometimes even she wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Seriously though, when was the last time?" Finn asked curiously.

Rachel sighed and threw the paper she was holding onto the desk "When do you fucking think was the last time? Seriously, I'm trying to get work done and I'm not in the mood to reenact last weeks episode of Oprah just to make Finny over here happy." She said in an annoyed voice although even she was able to hear the slight hurt in it. God, she was pathetic.

"Ray," Quinn said as she reached out to grab Rachels hand but the brunette was too quick and pulled it away before she got the chance.

"No, this is stupid. I'm perfectly fine without the whole romance thing in my life. I don't need men." She tried to convince her two best friends.

"I think I might have the perfect thing for you." Finn said suddenly as an almost evil smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm not going to play with your sex toys Hudson, that isn't my thing either."

He glared at her "Hey, watch it or I'll uninvite you to my party this Saturday and you won't get to see your surprise."

Rachel raised an eyebrow "Surprise? What kind of a surprise?" She asked with a new found sudden interest.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see." He smirked "Anyways, I gotta get back to work. Being the sexy boss isn't an easy thing."

Rachel rolled her eyes and waved him off while Quinn just smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Well it definitely can't do its self." She said kind of flirtatiously.

Finn looked her up and down and nodded "Damn right it won't." He said before turning and walking away.

Quinn squealed excitedly in her seat. "Did you see that? I mean seriously, did you just see that? He totally wants me." She said as she leaned into her seat and sighed.

"Yeah, so when are you two finally going to stop with the eye sex and give me beautiful babies?" She asked playfully. Now that Finn was gone she felt more comfortable with going into girlfriend mode with Quinn. She didn't really care what he thought when she and Quinn were gossiping or talking like a bunch of fifteen year old girls but she wasn't stupid enough to get excited like this on his account. She'd secretly been cheering on team Fuinn (How cute was that?) for years now.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head "Never going to happen. This is no more than just a physical attraction. We're like best friends, I would never actually fuck my best friend."

"Awe, there go my chances." Rachel said jokingly "Oh come on, Q. I've never seen a physical attraction last as long as yours and Finns has. This is so much more than that! You guys either need to fuck and realize that it is just nothing more than an attraction or fuck to realize how much you need to get married and make cute babies. Or not get married, it's the twenty-first century I really don't give a shit."

Shaking her head, Quinn just smiled at her best friend "You are unbelievable Berry." She said as she turned back around towards her desk. "You wanna come with me to wash my car during lunch?" Rachel rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh please! I'll buy you coffee!" Everyone who knew Rachel knew that coffee was the way into her heart. She would do just about anything for a little bit of it no matter what time it was. Quinn always liked to joke and tell her how sick she was but she secretly loved knowing so much about Rachel. When Rachel was being so damn stubborn that no one could stand it, Quinn was the only one who knew how to get to her long enough to get her to calm down.

Rachel grinned and nodded her head "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Of course I'll go with you." Maybe a little coffee break could help brighten her day up just a little bit.

* * *

She should have known that when Quinn said 'Coffee on me' she meant that she'd give Rachel twelve bucks and wait in the car until she ordered and got her own coffee. She didn't really have a problem with waiting in line by herself except that today seemed to be extra packed and Quinn wouldn't quit calling and texting her to hurry it up.

"Oh my Moses Fabray, if you don't stop calling me this instant I'll-I'll…do something really mean." With that the brunette hung the telephone up and let out a frustrated sigh. Not only was her day just going terribly wrong but she was stuck here in a line full of teenagers and really loud business people and she still hadn't had her coffee.

"Rough day?"

Rachel turned around and noticed the tall, green eyed man standing behind her. He was wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves cut off and had one headphone attached to his ear while the other hung down towards his black track pants. It was obvious just from looking at him that he'd been working out and Rachel thanked whoever decided to give birth to this person that they did because people that looked like him didn't just appear in coffee lines every day.

"You have no idea." She said with a sigh. "How much of my complaining have you been listening to?"

He chuckled and wiped some of the sweat off of his forhead. "Just enough to know that you're not in the best mood ever."

"So do you strike up conversations with strangers in bad moods often or should I just consider myself special?"

"Ma'm?"

Rachel turned back around and saw a young man standing behind the counter. She hadn't even realized that it was her turn to order yet.

"Oh sorry," She told the boy before placing her order without looking back at the man who'd been standing behind her. It wasn't until she finally got her warm drink and was about to walk out that she felt something holding her back by the wrist. She turned around and looked up curiously at the man holding her behind.

"Feel special." He practically whispered into her ear before letting go of her and walking out of the store.

Rachel felt her cheeks grow a deep shade of pink as she stood there with her drink in hand, watching the gorgeous stranger walk out of the starbucks that she'd been going to ever since she was eighteen years old. What the fuck was that just now? She didn't even know this guy but here she was unable to get her mind off of him and those green eyes. Okay, maybe Quinn and Finn were right. Maybe she did need to get laid or something.

* * *

Later that night Finn, Quinn and Rachel were joined by Santana and Artie, two other friends who Rachel and Quinn had known since they were just little kids. As a matter of fact. Artie was Rachels very first boyfriend ever. They were in the fifth grade and dated for two whole weeks, which was two weeks longer than anyone else in their grade lasted, and even kissed each other for the first time before they realized that they just didn't like each other. Sophomore year of high school Santana moved to Ohio from New York and started dating Artie not very long after she arrived. It didn't take long before she fit right in with Quinn and Rachel. Ever since Finn joined the whole circle of friends, the five of them had joined each other for dinner at least once a week after work. It was kind of a cheesy tradition but it kept them all connected in some way and it was a good way to catch up and hang out with your friends so Rachel never really complained.

"So what's that I hear about a sexy guy hitting on you in a coffee store Ray?" Santana asked suddenly with a grin as she reached over and took Arties hand in hers. They were so cute sometimes that Rachel couldn't help but be a little disgusted. Actually, she was never really disgusted by them as much as she was jealous really. They've been together since they were just kids and she's never ever seen them get into much more than a small argument that would last them maybe a few hours or so before they'd kiss and makeup and go back to being happy. As of recently she might have seemed like the last person on the planet who wanted to find love like theirs but everyone wanted someone secretly and it didn't really help when you were the last one in the group of friends you'd been around for years who was alone.

"I see you've been talking to Q, it's nice that you guys keep up." The brunette said before taking a long sip of her wine, hoping that they could change the subject.

"Woah, sexy guy in a coffee shop? Sounds like a perfect match for Rachel." Artie said with a chuckle as he poked at Rachels addiction to caffeine.

"Nah, not if he's sexy." Finn said before everyone broke out into laughter. He patted the top of Rachels head before she pulled away and rolled her eyes at him.

"It was some random freak who decided to try and talk to me while I was trying to get my coffee, which tasted like shit by the way. Is it me or are they hiring like six year olds now a days?" She attempted to change the topic once again which only got them to begin speaking about it more.

"She needs herself one of those really old rich guys that are about to croak." "No, no, Rachel needs a deaf man who can't hear how annoying she is." To that one Rachel flipped Finn off "Maybe Rachel should switch lanes and just start going for girls, I know a couple of hot lesbians who'd totally be into it."

"Maybe Rachel should get going before she kills all of her friends in public." The brunette said as she stood up from her seat and tossed some money in the center of the table.

"Awee Rach! We were just joking, don't run away from us." Artie said in a sorry tone of voice. He was always the sweet one in her life. Quinn was reliable, Santana was fun but Artie was the sweetheart who always just kind of wanted her to be happy. She smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek before patting Santanas shoulder gently.

"I'm actually just really tired, please continue to make fun of me while you're here." She said before offering them a smile "I have work to get to tomorrow anyways." She glared at Finn before he raised his hands in the air as if to prove his innocence. "I'll see you guys tomorrow night at Finns!"

* * *

Rachel yawned as she drove towards work that next morning. It turns out that she wasn't tired enough for sleep when she got back to her apartment so she downed half a bottle of scotch before she finally fell asleep on her couch. She woke up an hour later than she usually did and wasn't able to go on her morning jog and barely had time to make herself look presentable. She threw on a white button up shirt, only buttoning it up so that it showed cleavage but not enough to get her into enough trouble to be fired, a pair of dark jeans along with her white heels and picked her hair up halfway with a bobby pin. She grabbed her purse and practically sprinted out of her apartment. "Stupid, stupid girl. You're so stupid, so so stupid!" She chanted to herself as she pulled out some concealer from her purse and tried to watch the road while making sure she put it on over her face correctly so she didn't look like shit once she got to work. She really wasn't in the mood to explain to Finn and Quinn why she had dark circles around her eyes or why she looked like she had a hang over.

She jumped and dropped all of her makeup on her lap, spilling some of the concealer on her jeans, when she heard a loud honking. Where the fuck had that come from? She looked up to see if there was anyone in front of her before she felt someone crash into the back of her car. She pressed the breaks instantly causing her to almost slam into the steering wheel.

"Fuck!" She yelled out before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. She walked to the back of her car where the accident had happened and looked at the now evident dent that was there. "Oh this is just perfect."

"Hey lady, who the hell gave you a license?"

Rachel looked up and instantly recognized the man who had hit her. Was this some kind of a practical joke or something? She scanned the street beside her and noticed that there were only a few cars parked but not any other people around. Quinn had to be hiding somewhere with Finn, chuckling about this whole situation right now or something because this? This shit just was not possible. Sighing, Rachel turned back to the mystery man in front of her and crossed her arms over her chest. Who would have thought that her coffee guy was going to hit her car the next day?

"Excuse me? You popped out of nowhere! It isn't my fault that you aren't an attentive driver!" She was trying her hardest to be civil about this, well as civil as you can get while yelling at the douche bag who just insulted your driving skills.

"I popped out of nowhere? I honked at you like twice! You were supposed to stop the damn car and wait for me to get out. It was my right."

"Oh now who doesn't deserve to have a license? You're supposed to wait for the cars to pass before reversing moron."

"And I did, you were just speeding your little ass as if you owned the fucking road." He argued.

Rachel watched as the vein in his neck grew suddenly and knew that it had to mean he was getting angry. She knew she should be bitching right back at him for that but she couldn't help but find him a little sexy at the moment. Snap out of it! She thought to herself before leaning against the back of her car and focusing her attention back to the situation.

"Alright, so what do you propose we do about this? You know, since you're a genius and everything?" She asked coldly.

The man scoffed before actually taking a good look at Rachel for the first time since they got into the accident. "You're the cute girl from starbucks." He remembered suddenly as he looked her up and down for a second.

She felt the anger rise in her again. "Yes, I'm also the girl who's late for work and has this huge dent on the back of her car thanks to you." Rachel glared at him before turning to grab her cellphone out of her car "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call the police and see how we could settle this whole incident."

The man chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Baby, you can't do that."

Rachel let out a groan before looking back over at him "And why is that?"

"Because I am the police. So yeah, I think I know what I'm talking about when I say that you're wrong and I'm right."

Rachel gasped "You're an officer and you speak to common people in that tone? Are you some kind of a joke?"

"Are you questioning a man who has handcuffs in the backseat of his car?" He raised an eyebrow at her in return.

God this man was so frustrating. If he didn't have the law on his side then Rachel would have kicked his ass by now. She looked over at his arms and noticed for the second time just how built he looked. Well she would have tried to kick his ass by now.

"So miss, we can settle this any way you want to really. We can make a big deal about it and take each other to court but I'm telling you that I will be right and you'll just end up remembering me as the man who put a dent in your pretty little wallet." He explained "Or we can just part ways and pretend this never happened. That way you can pay for your own damages and I can pay for mine." He looked at his own car and frowned slightly when he saw a large scratch on his bumper.

Rachel sighed and stomped her feet kind of childishly. She supposed that the last thing that she needed in her life at the moment was to go to court because of this douche bag. Not to mention that she was still late for work and getting all of that shit put together was going to take a few more hours. But she'd never wronged the law before. Well there was that one time where she tried weed in high school but that didn't count because she hated it and wound up confessing to her dad the next day.

"Fine." Rachel scowled slightly before looking back up at him "But I still think you're wrong and that this would have never happened if you were a more careful driver."

He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "Whatever…what's your name again?" He asked curiously.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders before grabbing her purse "Doesn't matter now does it? I mean we're never going to see each other again anyways." With that she got into the car and slammed the door shut before driving away. This time without keeping her eyes off of the road.

* * *

"Rachel, where the fuck have you been? You missed the nine o' clock meeting about-"

The brunette waved Finn off, knowing that he was following closely behind her anyways, as she stalked over to her desk where Quinn was waiting for her.

"Rachel you better have a damn good reason for being late cause whenever you pull shit like this I look-"

"Like a dumbass for hiring me, I know and I'm sorry, you know I haven't done something like this for a few months now." She hadn't realized what she was saying until Finn and Quinn both gave her a sympathetic look "Anyways I have a good reason for being late today. Some asshole who thought he could just up and own the street just because he's a fucking cop decided to hit the back of my car. We were standing there for like ten minutes arguing until I realized that he was the same guy that I met in the coffee shop yesterday."

Quinn gasped and moved from her seat behind her own desk to sit on top of Rachels desk while Finn just rolled his eyes.

"I can practically feel the girl talk starting up. I'm glad you're alright, Ray, just make sure you call next time you know that you're going to be late." She nodded and watched as he walked out of the room. If she had the time she would have felt a little guilty for not mentioning that the whole accident might have been her fault for being hung over from last night and trying to rush her ass to work but Quinn was chattering away before she even had the opportunity to think about it.

"So what happened then? Did you get his number?" She asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, right after we took a stroll around town and fed each other chocolate covered strawberries." Rachel said sarcastically before sitting down on her desk chair and grabbing a pack of letters that had been left on her desk.

"Fine, so maybe the two of you might not be meant to be but I was talking to Finn last night and he was telling me a little bit about your surprise for tonight." She said with a grin.

Rachel looked up curiously "Really? What is it? Am I going to like it?" She asked as she leaned closer to her friend as if this were some kind of huge secret or something.

Quinn nodded and let her grin grow a little bit. "Well I definitely think so! Apparently Finns best friend from high school just moved into town and is a complete commit-a-phobic. He seems to think that the two of you will get along perfectly and is going to set the two of you up."

Frowning, Rachel leaned back into her seat. "So Finn is setting me up with a guy who likes to sleep around? Q, how is this good at all?" She asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel this time and shoved her in the shoulder "Hello? You don't want a relationship, he hates relationships, and apparently he's gorgeous and-"

Rachels scoffing interrupted Quinns rambling "Finn said that his best friend was gorgeous?" She asked skeptically as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well no, but he said that girls were usually all over him in high school and that he was really into working out which I think is pretty much a guys way of saying that another guy is hot." Quinn said with a slight frown before continuing "Anyways, I really think that you could use someone like him for a night."

"Are you suggesting what I think that you're suggesting?"

"Rachel, this is weird for me too but I just want to see you happy again and I think this might do it. I mean I know that you've been in a little bit of a funk ever since-"

"Fine." Rachel said abruptly as she turned away from her friend to focus on her computer screen. "I'll give him a chance just stop worrying about me after I do alright? I can take care of myself and I'm telling you that I'm perfectly fine with how my life is going now." Rachel knew that she was being a little harsh on her friends and she felt bad about it. They were kind of right to be pushing her like this, it had been two years since her last real relationship but she just didn't want to do it. She still didn't feel like she had the energy or the spirit to do that just yet.

Quinn sighed after a while and nodded her head. "Fine, all I'm asking for is that you give this a try." She hopped off of the desk and went over to her own before sitting behind her computer. "So do you want to come over so we can get ready together?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Rachel groaned and Quinn turned to her again "Oh come on! It'll be just like in high school when we would go to parties together and we'd tell each other what we thought looked good or bad." Quinn wasn't stupid. She knew that if Rachel did this alone she would stop in the middle of getting ready and come up with some lame reason to miss out on the party and she was going to make sure that she went.

Rachel knew what Quinn was up to as well but she didn't really feel like arguing it. She was kind of right anyways, Rachel needed to stop avoiding these things and once tonight was over she wouldn't need to put up with it anymore. "Fine. I'll be over like at seven?"

Quinn smiled at her friend before turning back to her computer.

_Don't worry, operation get Rachel and Puck together is most definitely a-go!_

_-Q._

Finn smiled when he read the email from Quinn. This plan had to work out.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Finns party, Rachel and Puck meet again and the girls and guys bond!**

******review please! because no reviews mean no updates! D:**


	2. Two

**A/N: I'm loving the feedback I got for this story so I've taken my time trying to make this chapter a good one. I know I said otherwise but I wrote this chapter based just around Finns party because a lot goes on that I think you guys will like. The story is really starting to develop a little bit now and after this you're going to be filled in on a lot of things that you might not understand like why Rachel is so opposed to falling in love. Let me know what you think of the chapter and remember that the more you review the quicker I update (:**

"Are you sure this really looks alright? I mean, isn't it just a little…much?"

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror and slightly frowned at the short black dress that she was wearing. Rachel, of course, had picked it out and while she approved of it when it was on the hanger now that it was actually on her body Quinn wasn't really sure how much she liked it.

"At least you're actually wearing a dress," Rachel was still trying to decide if the outfit that Quinn had her wearing was a dress or just a really long shirt. The gray article of clothing, as she decided to refer to it as from now on, reached about mid-thigh. The top was cut so low that you were able to see the valley between her breasts where proof of a black lacy bra lay. The only other things holding the thing together was a thin black belt that laid loosely on her hips, making the whole ensemble fit her curves a little better and a black jacket that she'd yet to put on. Her hair was curled perfectly past her shoulders and she went for a more natural look with her makeup, the most extreme thing would have been the slight smokey look that she'd done with her eyes. Her favorite part was the black heels that she borrowed from Quinn, though. She'd been looking for an excuse to borrow them since the minute she saw Quinn had them in her closet so at least she got that much out of this. When she agreed to let Quinn pick out her outfit she didn't think it'd be anything like this. Rachel wasn't even aware that Quinn could come up with something as sexy as this.

Growing up, Rachel was always the more daring one when it came to most things. If it was a hot day and they were by a pool, she'd be the first one to rip her clothes on and jump in with nothing but a bra and much too provocative underwear on. If a hot stranger passed by and decided he wanted to hit on them then Rachel was the first one to strike up a conversation and figure out whether the guy was a sleaze or not and if he was then she'd tell him directly to his face that they were never going to be interested. Wherever there was a party, Rachel was dragging Quinn along. Whatever most people thought seemed fun, Rachel was usually the one doing them. At some point in her life, the brunette was fearless and didn't have a care in the world but now? Well now she was staring at herself in a mirror wondering whether or not she was too sexy. And she was well aware of the fact that she was way too sexy for a party that Finn was holding in his small house but she missed the time in her life where she didn't give a shit. Where she could walk around in her underwear for all she cared and where the minute you saw her face all that you could see was confidence. The only reason she let Quinn go through with this was because if there was a drop of hope that this would help her become the girl that she used to be then she was going to milk it as much as she possibly could.

"Rachel you have the legs of life, it's a crime that you don't show them off more often." Rachel looked down at her legs and sighed. She knew that Quinn was right. She had this amazing body, she wasn't even going to deny that, but she never did anything with it. Sure she was glad that she was healthy but she was young and the only person who ever really appreciated it was her and that was only once in a while. Maybe she should let herself become fat and lazy. If she weren't attractive then people would worry less about her love life right? Okay now she wasn't even thinking rationally. That had nothing to do with any of this, she could be missing three fingers and Quinn would still be set on finding her someone.

"Whatever. We should get going before there's no party to even go to." Quinn nodded and followed Rachel out of the door.

"So are you excited to meet your mystery boy?" The blonde asked.

By this point Rachel thought that Quinn might be more excited than she actually was. In fact, Rachel wasn't even sure if she was excited at all. "I don't know, I mean it's not that big of a deal, Q. He's just a guy who I might potentially be having sex with just for you."

Quinn rolled her eyes and tugged on Rachels hair gently to get her attention "Can you at least pretend to enjoy yourself? I mean seriously, Finn worked hard to convince his friend to do this and I'm trying really hard to do this for you too. We both just care about you and the least you can do is cooperate and act grateful."

Rachel sighed and turned her head away from her friend. She was right. What the fuck was Quinn doing being right all of a sudden? Well she was usually right about everything but still, Rachel didn't like it very much. "Fine." Rachel said without making eye contact with her best friend "I guess I can try to stop complaining for the next few minutes but I'm telling you, if this guy is ugly or an asshole I'm taking it out on you guys."

Quinn smiled and led the brunette towards her car "That's all I'm asking." She said before driving in the direction towards Finns house.

* * *

The minute they walked into the house Rachel said something about needing to speak to Artie before walking away and getting lost within the crowds of people. Quinn frowned for a second before going to get herself a beer. There wasn't very much that she could do if Rachel continued to run away like she did. She understood that Rachel was scared and hadn't really been out there when it came to dating for the past couple of years but she's always had someone to depend on and now that she was alone again it was just Quinns instinct to find someone who could take care of her. Rachel was one of those girls who liked to walk around and act like they didn't need anyone or anything but Quinn knew that the truth was that Rachel just wanted to be loved. She just needed someone who was willing to put up with her crazy, energetic and sometimes slightly obsessive personality. Most people couldn't keep up with Rachel and the one person who she actually had to keep up with herself was gone. Quinn just didn't want her to spend the rest of her life thinking that there was no hope for her anymore.

"Hey Quinn."

The blonde turned around and smiled softly when she saw Finn standing behind her. Okay so she might have been set on telling Rachel that this whole thing she felt for him was just a physical attraction. That people were automatically always attracted to what they couldn't have. Finn was older and he was always her boss so there was no way a relationship was ever going to work out. But she really was beginning to think that this was more. It was impossible that he could just brighten up her day the way that he did and just be a crush. She might actually be in love with him.

"Where's Rachel? Puck hasn't gotten here yet but I kind of wanted to talk to her and see how she felt about this whole thing."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders "She's kind of purposely acting like a pain in the ass tonight and I know that's just her way of trying to say that she's nervous but I'm like two seconds away from beating her up."

Finn chuckled "There's a show I'd pay to see." Quinn smacked him hard against the arm and he groaned "Ow! I was just joking shit."

"Well whatever," She ignored the urge she had to pull him closer to her and kiss the pain away "I'm not sure how she's going to take to meeting your friend but hopefully she's nice enough to let him at least hit on her. Maybe they'll actually even get along and something else can evolve from there.

Finn shook his head and sighed "I'm telling you, Puck doesn't do relationships. If a soulmate is what you want for Ray then you're going to have to look the other way because he's just going to end up hurting her. The only reason I even set this up was because you said you wanted Rachel to be open to feeling again but otherwise I wouldn't even think of putting them in the same room. I don't want Puck around Rachel."

Quinn frowned slightly. "He's your best friend, Finn he can't honestly be that bad."

Just in time, Quinn noticed a tall dark and handsome (cliché but whatever, he totally was all of those things) man walk up to the two of them with a playful smirk on his face. The man turned to Finn and patted his shoulder a little roughly before looking back at Quinn as if he was observing her or something.

"Dude, is this the chick you were talking about? She's cute and all but I thought you were setting me up with a brunette. You know how I love my dark haired girls."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed a lock of her hair to look at it. "What's wrong with blondes?" She asked before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothin' babe, I just know from experience that brunettes are better lays. Blondes are too distracted, kind of ditzy."

Quinns jaw dropped at that and she was about to argue what he said before Finn interrupted her. "Dude, no. Puck this is Quinn Fabray, she's the inspiration for this whole idea." He gave he a smirk and Quinn just smiled back at him, completely forgetting that Puck was right next to them. He was just so…perfect.

"Oh this is Quinn, huh?" He looked her up and down again with a new found appreciation and smirked. Quinn looked at him with a slightly disgusted look before looking over at Finn who was starting to turn a little pink. "You were right, Finny. She's totally smokin'." He suddenly moved from his spot next to Finn and looked behind Quinn. "She does have a hot ass. Good job with this one man."

Quinn was too busy being disgusted by the fact that this…this Neanderthal had just checked out her ass to even understand what he was talking about. Sure he was gorgeous but she'd only known him no longer than five minutes and she already felt herself hating him. Now she understood what Finn meant by wanting to keep him away from Rachel. This had better be worth it because Quinn was beginning to dislike the idea of keeping him too close around herself. What was such a sweet, intelligent and funny person like Finn doing with friends like Puck?

"I-I uhm...I'm gonna go look for Rachel now!" Finn said before practically running out of the room. Puck smirked at Quinn again before shoving past her and getting a beer from the cooler.

Suddenly, Quinn grabbed hold of Pucks sleeve causing him to look at her curiously. "Let's make a couple of things clear, Puck." She said before letting him go once she had his complete attention. "The only reason I agreed to do any of this was because my best friend needs someone like you for a night and that's as far as any of this is going to go got it?"

Puck chuckled before giving her an amused smile "Please babe, I don't do anything but one night stands. Is this girl so bad that you need to beg me to fuck her? I mean there has to be something wrong with this girl if she's not getting any."

Quinn rolled her eyes and actually let out a smile because if he thought that the only reason they'd suggested this was because Rachel was ugly then he had a completely other thing coming for him. "She's perfectly fine, in fact she's amazing. She's just had a rough couple of years."

"Couple of years? This chick hasn't been fucked in a year?" Puck grinned before taking a swig of his beer "Nice and tight, just how I like them."

"You are so disgusting." Quinn was about to go off into a lecture about being disrespectful towards women before she noticed Finn come back with Rachel over his shoulder. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned slightly. "Uhm she cannot be this drunk already, can she?"

Finn just chuckled and rolled his eyes before hitting Rachel on the ass causing her to squirm. "Please, the jolly fucking green giant over here decided to kidnap me while I was trying to have a civilized conversation with Artie and Santana." Rachel said as she struggled against Finns hold. She hated that he was so much bigger than she was because if it hadn't been for this stupid height difference then she would have surely kicked his ass a long time ago. Or well attempted to. Even without all of the height she knew that Finn could have just sat on her and squished her to defeat. He had all that muscle on his side after all. "Can you put me down now?" She asked as she kicked the air and punched his back with her small fists.

Puck watched the interaction between the three friends carefully and so far he was thoroughly amused. She had a mouth on her which Puck already liked. The more attitude she had the more bossy she probably was in the sack and there was nothing hotter than a chick who liked to take control. So he should probably be offended that Finn automatically thought about him when he realized he needed someone to fuck this girl but he wasn't at all. If he weren't here right now then he would have probably been off at some bar charming some other hot chick that he didn't know until she was drunk enough to go home with him. Either way he was going to get some tonight and he didn't really care where it came from at this point. He bit his bottom lip as he just took in the back of this girls body. She had on this dress that left little to the imagination when she was in a position like that. Her legs were long, toned and tanned and Puck was already picturing them around his waist. She'd keep those heels on too because they looked hot as fuck on her.

Chuckling, Finn put Rachel back down on her feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulder so that she'd have to turn and face Puck. He looked up at Quinn and winked while she gave him another one of those adorable smiles of hers. He just wanted to…everything with this girl! She was cute and funny and sweet and smart and he didn't know what was keeping him from making a real move on her. They'd been flirting and hanging out from the minute that they met each other but they'd never done more than just talk. He's never gotten to feel those perfect lips on his and he hasn't ever been able to put his arms around her and just hold her until he couldn't anymore. He knew it was a little cheesy to want all of these things but he couldn't help it, Quinn made him want all of it. Maybe he'd try to make a move tonight. He had to at least try to get over his fear of rejection. He just hoped that she wouldn't just turn him down.

"Oh my god it's you!"

Finn looked down at Rachel with a confused expression before looking back at Puck. It's who?

"You? You're the desperate horny chick?"

"Desperate? Who the fuck told you I was desperate? I didn't even want to be here."

"Ha, so you're horny then? Well that I can put up with."

"Oh you're such a pig. I still can't believe anyone gave you a badge."

"Well believe it baby, wanna see my handcuffs? I still have 'em in my car."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and groaned. What was with this guy? Everywhere she turned he was just right there all of a sudden. In the coffee shop, on her way to work, and now he was in Finns party? He was stalking her or something surely. Well he was a police officer. For all she knew he could have all of her records or something and know everything about her and her past. And he could be like obsessed with her or something and now he's following her around everywhere that she goes until he can get her alone and do stuff to her. Or maybe…

"So you two know each other already?" Finn asked as he scratched his head.

Rachel continued to glare at Puck while he answered Finns question "Yeah, this is the hot chick who put the moves on me in starbucks."

"Oh I put the moves on you? Are you stupid? You're the one who spoke to me!"

"It's called small talk baby, I thought even you Lima freaks would know that."

Quinn looked back and forth from Rachel and Puck before she realized it. "Oh my god, this is the cop who hit your car? He's the gorgeous guy from the coffee shop?"

"Gorgeous huh?"

"Shut up." Quinn and Rachel said at the same time before Rachel turned to Finn who just looked really confused by everything happening. "Finn, how do you two know each other anyways?"

"Oh, Puck and I actually go way back. We've been best friends since we were just kids and I finally convinced him to move out here with everyone."

Puck chuckled "Hey bro, your vaginas showing." He said before taking another sip of his beer.

"Wait," Rachel suddenly turned towards Finn and gave him an amused look "Oh my god, _this_ is your friend? This is the guy that you want to hook me up with? Are you fucking joking?" She asked before letting out a laugh.

Puck furrowed his eyebrows and stepped up closer to her "Is there a fucking problem with that, baby?"

Rachel looked back at Puck and laughed again "Yeah, _baby_, the problem is that I know guys like you. You think you're the shit and that you can get any girl into bed which for the most part you can because even I'll admit that you're good looking, but then when it comes to the sex your game just lacks big time. I know your type, I've dated your type like a billion times before." She said before looking at Finn and shaking her head "I can't believe you'd think I would go for that."

She turned to walk away before Puck grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to face him. "Baby, you don't know anything about me. No girl has ever complained about me in bed ever." Rachel just chuckled and rolled her eyes at him. He pulled her closer so that their chests were touching and he almost smirked at the way that she gasped "Let me prove it to you then." He said with a small grin on his face as he let his free hand trail up and down her thigh.

Finn couldn't watch the interaction anymore, it was way too awkward to see his best friend hitting on someone who he'd always pictured as his little sister. He turned to Quinn who seemed just as disturbed and smiled "How about we grab a few drinks and hang out in the back? These two look like they could use some privacy." He held his hand out for Quinn to take and winked at her as if he was trying to tell her some kind of silent secret or something.

Quinn totally didn't get past 'hanging out in the back'. She knew it was a little pathetic but she felt as though she was in high school all over again and the cute jock had just asked her to go on a date with him or something. There weren't many opportunities to hang out alone with Finn so Quinn gladly just accepted his hand and smiled "Of course. We'll be…somewhere around here if you need me." She tried to say to Rachel but she probably didn't even hear any of it seeing as she was in that crazy intense staring contest with Puck. Quinn might not like him very much but she had to admit, they looked kind of good together. The blonde just shrugged it off because Rachel looked good with everyone, her best friend was gorgeous and she knew it.

It wasn't a while until after Finn and Quinn had left that Rachel had realized she was backed up against the kitchen counter and Puck was practically molesting her neck. "What the fuck! Get off of me." She said before pushing him away and shaking her head. "Even if it were true and you were half as good as you think you are in bed, I wouldn't even consider sleeping with someone as arrogant and disgusting as you." She said before moving towards the counter with all of the liquor and grabbing a beer.

"No wonder you haven't been fucking laid in a year, you're such a bitch. Seriously, with that attitude of yours no one is ever going to fucking want you. It's probably why you got dumped in the first place right? He's a smart guy from walking away from you and your crazy before he was stuck with you forever." Puck knew he was being a little harsh but god she was so annoying and he'd never been rejected by a girl in his life so this shit wasn't about to end with her having the last word.

Rachel froze as he said that and felt her heart drop when he mentioned the whole thing about her ex. "Yeah," Rachel whispered before grabbing a bottle of scotch that was half empty and another beer before turning around and looking up at Puck "He's lucky." She stormed away just then with her drinks in hand and tears in her eyes. Fuck, she knew she shouldn't let someone as stupid as him get to her but she couldn't help but think he was a little right. She wasn't good enough and she was better off just being alone. No one was going to be able to love her at the rate that she was going. She locked herself in Finns bedroom and set the bottle of scotch down in front of her before beginning to down her beers. If two beers were enough to make her light headed, she wondered what a whole bottle of scotch would do to her.

* * *

Puck just shrugged after Rachel walked away and grabbed himself a few drinks before going off to mingle with some new people. It didn't take long before he was joking around with some other drunk dudes who he guessed worked with Finn or something and was hitting on some cute brunette with big brown eyes. Well he tried flirting with her but everytime she'd look at him he would see Rachel and the sad look on her face when she looked up at him right before walking away. What the fuck was this? It was like he felt guilty or something. He shouldn't feel guilty for saying what was on his mind though, she was a bitch and someone needed to put her in her place so he did. But he knew he went a little far by talking about her ex-boyfriends. He didn't know what really went on there so he probably shouldn't have mentioned anything. The brunette turned to him again and smiled before mentioning something about going back to his place. Puck just looked down at her for a second. Damnit, what the fuck was wrong with him? He knew it! He was just distracted because Rachel was mad at him for no reason. Yeah, that had to be it. Why the fuck should she be the one getting angry when he canceled his important date with a bar just so he could come here and fuck her? He should be the one pissed off. He stood up suddenly without even saying anything to the brunette next to him, she wasn't even that hot anyways so whatever, and headed towards the bedrooms where he knew Rachel was hiding.

He knocked on the last door to the left, he knew it was Finns bedroom and he guessed that it was more than likely where Rachel would be hiding away. He didn't hear anything so he tried knocking again before turning the knob in case it was unlocked. "Rachel? Open the fucking door." He knocked again before hearing a loud thud followed by giggling. For some reason he panicked for a second after hearing the thud. What the fuck had gone on in there? Was she alright? Did she fall and hurt herself or something? He knocked again loudly before the door opened quickly and an obviously shitfaced Rachel practically jumped into his arms. "Uhm…" Puck furrowed his eyebrows as Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to giggle.

"Oh my god thank you so much!" She said as she continued to giggle and slur her words "I was trapped- trapped! The room trapped me and I couldn't get out but you helped me." She leaned back to look at him and frowned when she noticed it was Puck who was holding onto her. "Ugh, get away from me. You're mean." She said as she angrily pushed him off of her and stumbled out of the room towards the living room.

Puck chuckled as he watched her stumble and try to make her way over to the other people. How fucked up could she have gotten? Seriously, he was gone for like…shit he was gone for like an hour. Why did he care anyways? This girl annoyed the fuck out of him and she was a grown woman so if she wanted to get fucked up and make herself look like an idiot in public then she was totally allowed to. But he couldn't stand watching such a tiny girl practically crawl around like she was doing so he decided that he'd be a good guy and help her out. No one was allowed to tell Puck that he was an asshole anymore cause assholes totally didn't help out wasted chicks. They sat back and watched until they got bored and fucked them. He'd know, he was kind of an asshole. He grinned as Rachel tripped over her own feet and grabbed her waist before she was able to fall down.

"Stop touching me, I'm gonna tell Quinn!" She complained as Puck wrapped his arms around her and practically carried her back into the bedroom. She didn't want to be around him, he made her angry which made her get drunk which made her trip. As of right now everything bad was pretty much Pucks fault. "I hate you." She mumbled as her back hit Finns bed.

"Yeah well you're shitfaced right now so I don't really care how much you hate me." He said as he walked around the room looking for the bottle of scotch that he'd seen her take from the kitchen earlier.

Rachel frowned as she watched him walk around the room and put her hand over her forehead before speaking "Can you stop moving so much? You're making me dizzy." She laid back on the bed and curled up on her side before yawning.

Puck shook his head "Oh no you don't," He said as he shook her to wake her up a little bit "Rachel, come on you can't go to sleep now." She just waved him off and made a really unattractive groaning sound before closing her eyes. Fuck. What was he supposed to do with her now? He looked down at Rachel and rolled his eyes, she'd be safe here right? She could just sleep it off and Blondie would go get her home later on when she was done doing whatever she was doing. He couldn't believe he was missing out on a good party and overreacting just because she decided to get too drunk and pass out. He stood up from the bed and turned the light off before leaving the room. Now just to find Blondie and make sure she knew where Rachel was so he never had to deal with these crazy ass people again.

* * *

Finn watched Quinn as she sat back and enjoyed her drinks. He was a little too nervous for alcohol at the moment so he settled for sitting back and watching her enjoy herself. Maybe Puck was right. He'd been talking to Puck about this gorgeous blonde with a nice ass for the past year, since he'd realized that he actually had feelings for Quinn. He'd talk about how cute she was and how sweet and funny she was and when Puck finally got tired of hearing 'Quinn this…' and 'Quinn that…' he made it very clear to Finn that he definitely needed to grow some balls before she realized there were way better men out there for her and he lost all chances that he'd ever had. Luckily for him the two of them were close friends so he would have known if Quinn was seeing something because the way that she and Rachel spoke when he was around had him able to track her fucking period by this point. But yeah, he was pretty sure Quinn wasn't seeing anyone which was good because that meant he still had a chance. That is if she even wanted him of course. Fuck.

"So," they both turned and spoke at the same time before letting out nervous laughs.

What was wrong with her? She had Finn right where she wanted him and she couldn't do much else but sit there and look at her feet and drink her beer. The only reason she was even drinking right then was because she hoped that it'd help give her a little courage to speak or at least do something that wasn't whatever she'd been doing at the moment. She's never been shy around a person before. Sure Quinn was a sweetheart and she wasn't quite as talkative or out there as Rachel and Santana were but she was still a really social person. She even won prom queen and most likely to become president her senior year of highschool so Quinn Fabray was not supposed to be this awkward of a person.

"Sorry." He said before scratching his head and looking back at her "I guess you just make me a little nervous, you know?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head at him before leaning back a little bit and feeling her body relax "No, I don't really know. I mean I know that I get nervous around you but I didn't think you got that way around me. We're together all the time and you seem fine."

Finn chuckled and turned toward her "I could say the same thing for you Fabray. So what is it about me that makes you so nervous? Is it my charming personality or my irresistible good looks?" They both laughed as he attempted to make himself sound cockier than he actually was.

"It's everything actually." Quinn said a few moments after the silence died down. She looked at him and shrugged slightly "Everything about you makes me nervous. I just can't not react whenever you're around."

Finn just stared at her like an idiot for a second. Had she really just said that? Like he wasn't just imagining things or hearing her say these things just because he'd wanted to hear her say them for such a long time, right? When she looked at him as if she was waiting for something in return he realized that it wasn't just his imagination, she really did feel that way. A grin broke out on his face as he nodded "I feel the same way about you, Q." He totally just rhymed but he was going to ignore that because he wasn't in the mood to ruin the moment that they were finally sharing. Timidly, Finn reached out to grab Quinns free hand and laced his fingers through hers before beginning to rub soft circles around her knuckles. He'd done small things like these with her a million times but it never quite felt as intimate as this. "You know I think you're gorgeous right?" He said after a moment of just looking at her looking at him. He might sound like the cheesiest person ever right now but he couldn't help it. He'd say just about anything to get her to smile for him.

And she did smile before looking down at the ground beneath them. "No, I didn't know that." She shook her head as she continued to avoid eye contact with him. She was scared that she'd look at him and see something she didn't like. Like he'd just be joking with her or something. She felt his fingers lift her chin up slowly and gasped a little bit when she noticed just how close his face was to hers. "Finn," She practically whispered before she felt his lips press against her own. She set her drink down, completely ignoring it now, and brought her now free hand around his neck to pull him closer.

He could dance right now. If his lips weren't still attached to Quinns at this moment he could stand up and dance which said a lot because Finn hated dancing. She hadn't pushed him away and in fact she'd pulled him closer and encouraged it. This was seriously happening and all of a sudden his fears and doubts about her rejecting him and not wanting him completely went away. He was going to do whatever it took to make sure that Quinn was his and that she stayed his because nothing had ever felt as right to him as this did right now. He let go of her hand just so he could put both his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him not realizing that the only way she could ever be closer was if she was on top of him which he had no objection to. Pretty soon Quinn was straddling his lap and driving him insane with her soft moans and that damn black dress that left nothing to the imagination when she was in a position like that.

When Puck finally found them they were practically humping in Finns backyard. And he was the one supposed to be getting laid. Could this night seriously suck anymore? Considering he had nothing else to do and he wasn't about to ruin his best friends game because lord knew how many times Finn had helped Puck get away with shit in their day, he just walked away and figured he could take care of Rachel himself. He'd just get her home then go over to the bar like he'd been planning to do before. After a night like this he realized that he was going to need way more than a few beers to make him feel better and Berry had practically downed anything else that was good around here so he'd need to stock up somewhere else. He entered the bedroom quietly before noticing that Rachel had moved from her previous position on the bed so that her head was on top of a pillow and her legs were spread taking up all of the space in the bed. He totally had a great view of her thong and had he not thought that she looked so sweet and innocent while she was asleep (no one could fucking deny it. It was like watching a puppy run around, you want to say it isn't cute but you can't because it totally is no matter how badass you are.) So instead of just sitting there and watching like some kind of pervert, he picked Rachel up in his arms and slowly made his way out of the house and toward his car.

* * *

Rachel woke up sometime between unlocking the car door and Puck trying to put her seatbelt on her but she couldn't really concentrate on anything but how dizzy she was and why she kept moving without really moving. She just yawned and let out a groan when someone opened the door again. She looked to the side and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Puck standing there. "What 'er you doing? I don't like you, you get away from me." She said effortlessly as he picked her up in his arms and carried her somewhere. Before she knew it she was back on a bed and covered in sheets. She smiled as she curled up to the pillow below her head.

"Puck?" She groaned after a second of silence. Rachel sat up on the bed and frowned when she realized that there was no one else in the room with her. Where the fuck was she anyways? She kicked the sheets off of her body and walked (stumbled although she thought she was walking perfectly fine) out of the room in hopes to find someone so that she wasn't alone. She saw Puck sitting down on the couch and instantly made her way over to him.

"Berry? What the fuck, you're supposed to be sleeping this off. Go back to bed." He said as he tried to push her off of him but there was no use. Rachel laid down on the couch so that her head rested on his lap and she yawned before turning so that she was looking up at him.

"Don't wanna be alone. Don't leave me, please." He sighed and lifted her up slightly before laying on his back and letting her rest on top of his chest for a little while because fuck, it was kind of his fault that she got so fucked up and she sounded so scared and vulnerable at the moment. It totally had nothing to do with the fact that he'd kind of been wondering what it'd be like to have her in his arms since he'd carried her out of Finns place earlier. He wasn't Finn alright? He didn't care about shit like holding girls or running his fingers through their hair or talking about feelings unless he was getting some pussy out of it which he obviously wasn't going to be with Rachel. Tonight. The more he watched her and she pushed him away the more interested he became in proving her wrong. No one ever called Puck bad in bed without at least knowing what they were talking about and even then no one had ever called Puck bad in bed.

"I'm not going anywhere Berry, you're stuck with me." He said as he looked down at the brunette in his arms.

"Sorry I didn't fuck you." She said as her eyes fluttered shut. "I just don't wanna fall in love." She shook her head and he swore he saw her bottom lip quiver a little bit "Can't fall in love."

Well damn. If he'd known that this was why she wouldn't fuck him then he would have backed off. Obviously this girl has some serious problems that she needs to get through. But a part of him kind of wanted to know more. Who the fuck had broken Rachel so badly that she couldn't even hook up with a guy without fearing that she'd fall in love? It was ridiculous. Someone had to show her that nothing was going to happen, someone needed to fix this girl and he was going to be it. He rested his arms around her waist and put his hand as low on her back as he could without touching her ass. She just let out a soft giggle and shook her head against his chest before yawning. "S'okay, Berry. I'm just gonna have to wait until next time huh?" She giggled again and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe." She said in a sing-song-tone before yawning.

Puck just shook his head and ran one of his hands through her hair (Not a pussy at all okay?) "Go to sleep Berry, you're so fucking wasted." He knew she was already asleep by then because she would have responded somehow. He just sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to get some sleep too. He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


	3. Three

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the last two but it's still got a lot of Puck/Rachel going on in it along with a little plot twist. I know that there are still a bunch of questions you might have about why Rachel is so bitter about opening up and it might take a while before you get your questions answered but they will be answered. In the mean while, I'd love to hear why you think Rachel hates boys so much(: Let me know in your reviews along with what you thought of this recent update!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel walked into her and Quinns office with a smirk on her face. She passed the blonde a cup of tea that she'd picked up from Starbucks especially for her and sipped on her own coffee before sitting down by her desk and preparing herself for a day of hard, stressful and satisfying day of bullshitting people about love. Needless to say, Rachel was thrilled. _Right_. She couldn't help but shake off the feeling that someone was watching her though and after about fifteen minutes of this annoying feeling that someone was practically breathing down her neck, the brunette finally looked up and threw her hands in the air "What the fuck do you want, Q?" She asked after finally having enough of this staring contest that she wasn't even trying to participate in. Her best friend was such a freak sometimes.

"Oh don't you dare try to 'What the fuck do you want, Q?' me Rachel Barbara Berry!" She wasn't exactly yelling, in fact her voice was kind of laced with humor as the blonde rolled her desk chair closer to Rachel until she was sitting right across from her. "We go to a party two days ago, two whole days ago, and you disappear before I even get the chance to blink and, oh and this is my favorite part of all, I wake up the next morning with a text from Puck, the mohawked cop who Finn tried setting you up with for sex, saying that you were fine and that he, and I quote, 'took care of you.' Do you have anything to say for yourself, Berry?" She asked with a glare.

Somewhere between Quinn calling Rachel by her whole name and her speaking about Rachel disappearing, the brunette began to get kind of tired. She tilted her head to the side and nodded, trying to look as interested in the conversation as possible. This was the exact reason that she hadn't called Quinn all weekend. Her best friend was the sweetest person to probably walk the face of the planet but she cared way too much. Rachel understood that she was just trying to keep an eye out for her and help her go back to being the happy, perky person that she used to be but it just wasn't as easy as Quinn probably wished that it was. So eventually her little speeches about Rachels lack of interest in herself got about as boring as writing the same damn thing to people everyday for the past two and a half years of her life. She simply shook her head at Quinns question and shrugged her shoulders "I love you?"

"Rachel!" Rachel chuckled as she heard Quinn stomp on the ground and pout in a way that she'd only ever seen a child do.

"I don't know what you want from me, Q." She turned back to her computer and opened a word document so she could begin the process that was her job. "After you and Finn left to do…whatever it was that you two did, I talked to Puck for a second, had some drinks, somehow wound up in Finns room completely trashed and Puck was nice enough to take me home and take care of me. That was it. There was no sex, no kissing, we barely even acknowledged each other until the next morning where I thanked him and he called me a lightweight and I stepped on his foot, called him incorrigible and went home. Is that what you wanted to hear?" So Rachel might have bended the truth a little bit to get Quinn off of her back. The truth was that the two of them slept together that night, not sexually or anything they just fell asleep and woke up next to one another on his living room couch the next morning. They went out to breakfast the next day and surprisingly enough, Puck was being kind of a gentleman, paying for her food, asking her if she was alright constantly and offering her a ride home even though she was perfectly capable of walking herself. And maybe the two of them might have been texting on and off since yesterday but it was no big deal really, he was just watching out for her. Rachel knew that the minute she told anyone about it, it'd become this huge spectacle and that was exactly what she was trying to avoid.

Quinns shoulders slumped just a little bit. "Well that isn't interesting at all. I was hoping to hear that the two of you got caught up in the moment and had car sex then he got you back to his place and you spent the whole weekend there with him, christening every corner you could find."

Rachels jaw dropped and she couldn't contain the laugh any longer as her little virginal, adorable, Quinnie spoke about these things. "Okay first of all, never, ever, say things like that again. I feel like I just walked in on a ten year old watching porn or something and second, no way. Puck is a jerk and I wouldn't give him the time of day if we were the last two people on the planet." She chuckled once more and turned her attention to the computer screen and mass amounts of emails that she should be reading by now.

"Hmph, fine." The blonde said rolled her chair back into her own desk. She turned to Rachel one last time though and shrugged "I guess it's for the best anyways, I knew that Puck guy was just all kinds of wrongs for you. It would have never worked out anyways and you would have just gotten your heart broken again. Don't worry, I'll find you a good guy." She turned back to her work with a smile on her face and Rachel groaned in disapproval. She knew that it was useless to argue with Quinn about finding a date but that wasn't why she groaned, she groaned because there was a weird feeling inside of her that told her to defend Puck when Quinn said he was a bad choice for her. If anyone was allowed to be a bitch and insult him it was going to be Rachel and only Rachel.

* * *

'So what u wearing?'

Rachel stepped out of her shower later that day and grinned when she saw the text from Puck. It felt as though they hadn't let go of the phone the entire day and she felt almost like a high school girl who was finally getting the football player to notice her. Not that Rachel was ever into football players. In high school she was more interested in the deep, emotional musicians or the trouble makers who were always getting suspended and Quinn didn't approve of but it was always nice to feel wanted, right?

'Nothing. Just got out of the shower(; Why?'

'Oh. Shit. Cause I'm sittin' here at work with a bunch of fat dudes nd I wanted to kno if u were up for sum sexting(;'

Rachel laughed and shook her head.

'You're disgusting. No I'm not up for sexting, go stop crime or something!'

'Baby, you being naked nd alone IS a crime.'

'God, you're like the worst cop ever XD'

On the other side of town, Puck was chuckling at the phone screen. He should have been filling out some paper work but in his opinion it didn't really matter, he'd get his ass in line when someone was actually in trouble but Lima was surprisingly pretty chill. Not much went down around this place so he had some time on his hands and a semi-hard on thanks to the memory of Rachel in that tiny ass sad excuse for a dress the other day. God, she really was hot. Hotter than most of the girls he'd seen back when he lived in New York and there were some hot chicks back home but this girl, shit he just couldn't get her out of his head. It was because she'd rejected him. No girl had ever rejected the Puckzilla ever in his life and he moves to this cow town expecting chicks to just throw themselves at him and here he was, actually trying to get her to admit she wanted him. What had his life come to?

'Whatever, babe. I saved ur ass from going to jail.'

'What? When the fuck did you do that?'

'Friday! You were wasted off your little ass and practically molested me!'

Rachel laughed at the text and quickly put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a royal blue blouse that dipped at the cleavage. She was supposed to be getting ready to go out to dinner with Finn, Quinn, Santana and Artie but she'd been kind of distracted by Puck at the moment.

'Please, I just wanted to cuddle. And if I had tried to make a move you wouldn't complain.'

Well Puck couldn't argue with that. Had Rachel tried to make a move on him then he would have been all over that but instead she couldn't stop complaining about how much she hated him. It wasn't like he would have done anything, as much of a dick as he was Puck preferred his lays to be conscious when they decide to fuck him. It makes him feel more accomplished to know that he didn't have to go as far as to convincing a drunk chick to fuck him. He could get sober chicks just fine.

'U got that right(; Nd whenever u want to cuddle naked just call me up.'

'Hah yeah, not gonna happen.'

"Rachel, what do you say?"

Rachel looked up from her blackberry and arched an eyebrow at Finn. She barely remembered the trip she'd made to the restaurant in the first place let alone what he was talking about. She hesitated and looked at Santana, Artie and Quinn for some help but they all seemed to be smiling encouragingly. "Sure?" She took the risk hoping that she hadn't just agreed to babysitting a clown or something ridiculous that only Finn would come up with to spite her.

"Yay! This is perfect, he's on his way now and don't worry he's not some creep or ass like Puck was." Quinn said before glaring at Finn who just stared at her sadly. The blonde chuckled and grabbed his hand under the table, rubbing the space between his thumb and knuckles with her own thumb. Finn smiled and put his free arm around the blondes shoulder, kissing the side of her head gently.

Woah, when did that happen? Rachel knew the two of them would give her nieces someday but she just didn't realize they were already getting at it. She really had missed a lot tonight. Putting her phone into her bag, Rachel looked back up at her friends and smiled nervously, trying her hardest not to look like she didn't know what was going on. "So uhm, what's his name again?"

"Sean. He's a physical therapist, plays the drums and he's got a smile that can kill." Quinn sighed just thinking about the guy but jumped when Finn pinched her shoulder playfully. "Sorry, honey. You know I only have eyes for you and guys that I think could be potential suitors for Rachel." Quinn rested her head on Finns shoulder and smiled before whispering something into his ear that caused both of them to blush slightly but burst out into soft laughs.

"Woah, woah, waoh! First of all, whatever she just said to you- ew! Stop dirty talking at the dinner table and second of all there is no way in hell that I'm going on a blind date with some random guy tonight. Quinn I thought we agreed that you were finished trying to set me up with people ever since that whole Puck thing." Rachel complained.

"What are you talking about? You just agreed to meeting him like two seconds ago! Come on Ray, do this for me please? I promise this guy is good and Finn had nothing to do with choosing him for you. I really think the two of you would make a connection stronger than just sexual." By that point, Quinn was giving Rachel the big doe eyes that she knew Rachel could never resist.

"Q, please. Don't you think I've been through enough? I'm tired, I'm tired of looking for something that I'm just not meant to have. I had my chance and it's over now. I just…I don't think I can do this anymore." She looked down and played with her fingers while she felt her friends all staring at her. An arm came around her shoulders and she knew it was Arties because he was always the one to comfort her in situations like these. She knew it wasn't exactly the same thing but she and Artie shared more than just a past relationship with one another. He'd lost a part of himself in the fourth grade that he could never get back and Rachel felt as though she'd lost a part of herself two years ago that she was never going to get back either. He was the last person to judge her or force her to do anything that she didn't seem comfortable with doing and to be honest, Artie was the one person she honestly felt like she could speak to about anything that's been going on with her. He knew all about how she felt and why she was pushing Quinn away when it came to the whole dating thing which was why he didn't really say anything or try getting involved. Instead he was there to comfort her, her rock if that was what you wanted to call it.

"Quinn, maybe we should just leave her alone. I mean maybe she just isn't ready." Artie shrugged as he rubbed Rachels back soothingly again while holding Santanas hand with his free one.

"But…but I just want to help her." Quinn said in a small voice. Finn played with the tips of her hair soothingly but decided not to get into it along with Santana. This was their problem, he might like to tease Rachel but he'd never push her. The whole Puck thing was Quinns idea.

"I'll meet him, alright? I mean you already told him to come over so I'm gonna have to but please Q, just stop it after this okay?" Rachel didn't sound as angry as she knew she had the right to. She just sounded upset. Enough was enough and Rachel was just tired of doing this whole love thing. She was perfectly content with being alone for the rest of her life and subtly flirting with Puck. Or at least she was convinced that she was ready to spend the rest of her life that way.

Sean was sitting between Finn and Rachel fifteen minutes later, telling some story that was supposed to be funny about one of his clients or whatever. Rachel just sighed and in no way attempted to look amused while everyone else laughed and contributed to the conversation. Well Quinn hadn't exactly done bad with this one, that was for sure. As she'd mentioned before, he had a smile that could make angels cry, short hair although it was long enough to tell that it was naturally a dark shade of blonde, he had deep green eyes and some proof of a beard although it wasn't enough for Rachel to think it was disgusting. And don't even get her started on his body, he was built and had perfect posture and when he shook her hand, Rachel couldn't help but notice how big his own were. She knew it was a weird obsession but she liked guys with large strong hands. He'd be perfect if she weren't so closed minded about relationships.

"So Rachel, Quinn tells me you write relationship advice for the news paper. You must be quite the romantic." He smirks at her and Rachel almost smiles at the child like dimples that appear on his cheeks when he does so.

"Not really. I think romance is actually overrated. My job is to tell the readers what they want to hear even if it does contradict my beliefs."

Sean frowns "Well aren't you pleasant." He says bluntly causing Rachel to finally turn all of her attention to him.

"A ray of fucking sunshine." She crossed her arms and turned away from him again. She jumped when Quinn kicked her leg and snapped. "What? I'm sorry if I'm not acting like I want to be here very much but I don't want to be here alright? I'm sick and tired of this and no offense to you, Steven, but I'm just not interested."

"Sean. My name is Sean." He corrected and Rachel turned to look at him with an outraged expression. Everyones hearts stopped for a second and they swore that Rachel was about to hit him. Instead she just shook her head and stood up, throwing a fifty-dollar bill onto the table.

"I'm going home. See you guys next week." The brunette said before storming out of the restaurant.

Quinn sighed, "I'm so sorry about that Sean, I'm just going to go see if she's alright." She said as she moved to stand up but Sean held an arm out stopping her from her movements.

"Do you mind if I give it a try? I kind of want to apologize for giving her a bit of an attitude before too." He stands up and walks outside to find Rachel standing against the building with a cigarette in her mouth. "Well that was easy." He said with a smirk as he carefully watched her ignore him. "You know they call that a cancer stick for a reason right?"

Rachel turned her head and blew the puff of smoke in his face. "It relaxes me. I don't need you to tell me what the consequences are." She put the white stick back into her mouth and inhaled again.

Sean just nodded and stood next to her before crossing his arms and staring at the ground, imitating the position that she was in. Rachel was guilty of turning to look at him for a second every once in a while but it was simply out of curiosity. After a while it started to get annoying though. "What do you want from me?" She asked in a softer tone than she'd spoken to him all night.

He shrugged and finally looked up at her "Well I was thinking about apologizing for what happened in there but now I don't think I want to."

"Don't want to?" She asked and watched as he nodded his head "And why not? You should apologize I mean, you were kind of rude."

"Yeah, I was wasn't I? But here's the thing, I was trying to be nice to you because well you're a gorgeous girl in your mid-twenties and any man would have to be completely stupid if they were just jerks to you for no reason but I think you know that. I think you're too aware of how good looking you are and you take advantage of it, you almost expect people to have sympathy and be nice to you because no one is mean to the hot chick unless they really have a reason to. So knowing these things and being an attractive man in myself I've caught onto you. Instead I'm just going to stand here and wait until you want to be nice to me because the last thing I want to do is force you." He smirked at her after his little speech before moving back into his comfortable position against the wall and looking ahead of them at nothing really.

Rachels jaw was practically touching the ground before he even got to finish his speech. Who did this guy think he was? He was so…so…Well to be quite frank Rachel found it a little hot. She frowned slightly in defeat and put the cigarette back into her mouth. Five minutes later when she was finally finished with it and felt relaxed enough to speak, she turned to Sean. "So you really think I'm gorgeous?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

He chuckled and nodded his head yes "But don't act like you didn't already know that. You are gorgeous."

For the first time in years, Rachel felt herself blush under another mans gaze. "Yeah I know, I just like hearing you say it." They both smirked at each other.

"So maybe we can start over?" He asked before holding his hand out to her and smiling when she took it. "I'm Sean Nolan and I think you're gorgeous."

Rachel grinned at that and shook his hand "I'm Rachel Berry and I'm glad you think so."

* * *

It wasn't until one in the morning that Rachel was finally climbing the stairs to reach her apartment. She and Sean had gotten so caught up in talking that after dinner was over he insisted on them taking a walk around the town. He was pretty new around Lima so he used it as an excuse to spend a little more time with the brunette who he couldn't stop calling gorgeous. Not that Rachel was complaining at all, she actually felt herself opening up a little bit to this new guy. He was blunt, charming, kind, polite and he didn't beat around the bush when it came to his opinions. He was almost perfect. Almost. They ended the night by exchanging phone numbers and agreeing on calling each other to make plans for a proper 'date.' She couldn't believe it herself. She, Rachel Berry, was going out on an actual date soon and she didn't feel extremely guilty or undeserving of it. Sean made her feel…good. It was a nice change.

"Puck?" Rachel froze as she saw the much taller man standing in front of her apartment door. She couldn't hold back the smirk that appeared on her face at just the sight of him.

"Berry, uhm, hey." He said almost nervously as he stood in front of her door. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here right now aren't you?" He watched her nod and cleared his throat as he tried to come up with a valid reason "Well I was just in the neighborhood and-"

"At one in the morning you were just in the neighborhood?" She asked incredulously.

"Fuck, fine. I was driving home from work and realized you hadn't texted me back in a while and I don't know, I just kind of wanted to see you." He shrugged not caring how much of a pussy that made him look like.

Rachel laughed and pushed past him to open her apartment door "Well since you're here I suppose it'd just be rude to kick you out. Come on in." She said with a smile as she held the door open for him.

Puck and Rachel laughed in unison at nothing really. Rachel had propped a pillow on Pucks lap and rested her head on top of it somewhere between their third and fourth glass of wine. His fingers were gently combing through her hair and Rachel let out an appreciative sigh before bringing the glass to her lips once again and taking a sip. He just looked down at her with a smirk on his face. He'd finished his glass around ten minutes ago and when he looked down to ask her for another refill he couldn't help but notice how cute she actually was. Cute. Not hot or mind blowingly sexy although he still thought she was all of these things but when she had her head on his lap and her hair was fanned all over the pillow and she looked up at him with those big doe eyes he couldn't help but just stare at her. And those lips. Oh god don't even get him started on those pink plump lips of hers. He just wanted to taste them, see what it was like and then maybe be on his way because he knew the only thing that Berry had against him was the fact that she didn't want him.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She asked as she set both of their now empty glasses down on the floor next to the couch and looked back up at him curiously.

He grinned and ran his hand along her cheekbone gently "Just thinking."

Rachel arched an eyebrow and grabbed his hand in both of hers, playing with his fingers as she spoke "Thinking about what? Me?"

"Maybe." He said before letting out a sigh "Maybe I'm thinking about how annoying I think you are. Maybe I'm thinking about how much of a pain in the ass you were on Friday night when you kept saying you hated me while I helped you." He paused and laced his fingers through hers, turning on the Puckerman charm by giving her one of his smirks. "Maybe I'm thinking about how sexy I think you look right now."

Frowning, Rachel just looked down at their hands for a second. It might be all of the wine or she might actually be feeling the effects of Pucks words but something inside of her snapped when he called her sexy. She might not know exactly what it was causing this new sensation but she was suddenly kind of turned on. "I don't hate you." She whispered to him as she rested his hand on top of her stomach.

He grinned and moved his hand to lift her blouse up just enough so he could see the skin of her stomach and began to stroke it gently. "Good." Just then Puck leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her into a hungry kiss.

She moaned and sat up instantly, pushing the couch pillow away from his lap so that she could straddle him, not wasting any time to make contact.

They sat like that for about ten minutes, just touching and kissing and fighting for dominance before Puck couldn't handle it anymore. "Fuck, Rachel I want you." He put his hands on her hips and lifted them so that he could drag her shirt off of her but still feel the skin as it was being exposed. When the shirt was finally off, Puck grinned and let his hand brush the side of her bra covered breast. He leaned down and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the skin right above where her breast was being covered and found himself quickly becoming addicted to Rachels chest. Touching, licking, and as soon as he got that damn bra out of the way, kneading and pinching. Her body was perfect and he found himself making it his goal to kiss every single inch of skin that he can possibly reach. Starting with those perfect, full breasts of hers.

Rachel just sat on top of him, holding onto the back of his head as he appreciated her body with his lips. Groaning and moaning every time his tongue would swirl around her nipple or he'd bite down on one of them. Although his lips were working so perfectly against her chest, Rachel really began to grow anxious when his hands began working at the button of his jeans, undoing them and pulling her panties off along with them.

"Oh god, I can't believe we're doing this. I want you so much." She purred into his ear as one of his hands cupped her ass and he used the index finger and thumb of his other hand to pinch at her already swollen clit. Rachel threw her head back and moaned in delight. She'd forgotten how good it felt to be touched this way by a man. She missed the feeling of being desired, of being needed by someone. And when Rachel unbuttoned Pucks jeans and she realized he was both going commando and very, very hard for her she felt a boost of confidence that she swore she'd never feel again. It was as if Puck was bringing her back to life more and more with every touch.

"Mmm baby, bedroom. Where's. The. Bedroom?" He asked as he pressed kisses against her neck and jaw.

By then he was already standing up, not putting her down but forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist and she moaned when she felt his hardness poking against her, practically begging for entrance. "Down the hall." She pulled him into a kiss, biting onto his bottom lip and assaulting the inside of his mouth with her tongue once he gasped. "That way." She mumbled without letting go of the kiss but pointing towards the hallway that lead to her room and the guest room. Once they reached the bedroom, Puck wasted no time gently resting her on the bed and positioning himself above her.

"Please tell me you're on the pill." He breathed against her ear, his hand grabbing onto his throbbing erection and positioning it right against her heat but not putting it in out of fear. Rachel was hot and everything but no way was he giving her any babies tonight. Or ever for that matter.

"Yes, yes, everyday for the last six years. God just put it in please!"

Puck grinned at her response "Shit, whatever you want Rachel. I'll give you whatever you fucking want." He pushed into her and they both moaned loudly as their bodies became one. Rachels nails dug into Pucks shoulders as she winced at the slight pain she felt. As if it wasn't enough that it didn't stop hurting until about the fourth time she'd actually had sex, now that she took a little hiatus it had to hurt all over again. Admittedly it wasn't as bad but still, god he was just so big and she felt so tight. After a second she decided to take control of her body though and opened her eyes while releasing his arms which would surely be bruised the next day.

What she didn't expect was to see the sheer desire and patience in his eyes. If she didn't know any better she'd even say that there was actual love there. Like he cared about her or something.

When he was sure that she was alright he sat up on top of her, his dick still throbbing against her walls and practically begging for him to move, and he gave her one of his cheeky smirks before grabbing her leg to lift it around his waist but being surprised when she was able to lift it over his shoulder. And she was flexible? God, he'd won the fucking jackpot with this one. He began thrusting, slowly at first to help her work up to the pace but then she spoke in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard. "Just please…Harder, Puck!" And that was it for him. All reasoning and self control left his body as he pushed in and out of Rachels drenched walls and with every moan she released he'd feel more and more confident therefore moving faster and harder into her all while his hand worked furiously at pinching and rubbing her pink, rock hard nipple.

As Rachel came closer and closer to her climax she decided that what she really wanted was closeness. She moved her leg down around Pucks waist and pulled him so he was properly laying on top of her, his chest pressing against her own and her other leg wrapping around the other side of his body just bringing them closer together. That was when she felt it, he hit a spot inside of her and she swore she was beginning to see stars "Oh, oh fuck. So fucking close, oh my god!"

Puck presses his head against the side of her own so that he could whisper into her ear "Come for me, Rach. Just let go and come all over me." He was gritting his teeth to hold back his own release at this point because this was all about her. He wanted this goddess to yell out his name and react to his body against her own. Puck rammed into her three more times before he felt Rachels walls clench and her juices release all over him causing him to release as well.

"Noah!" She screamed out as they both reached their peaks at the same time.

They shared a passionate kiss as they both came down from their highs. Puck was soft inside of Rachel but couldn't find it in him to care enough to move and Rachel, well Rachel was in paradise. That was the most mindblowing orgasm she'd had in years and it was all thanks to this beautiful, sexy, ridiculous man on top of her. Quinn was right, maybe this was what she needed to open herself back up to love.

"Wow, Rach. That was just….fucking wow." He said as he rested his head against her perfect breast.

Rachel just grinned and lifted her hand to scratch the back of his head gently, almost even soothingly. "Will you stay tonight?" She asked not really expecting him to say yes but still hoping he would. She knew that eventually what they did was going to sink in and she just didn't think she could be alone for it.

He'd never willingly spent the night with a chick that he'd fucked before. It was just way too personal for his taste and Puck was just scared of the girl getting attached and him having to let her down. Not that he was scared of letting a chick down or anything, if she was crazy then he was gonna tell her but that look on Rachels face. And fuck, he was still inside of her too. "Sure, Berry." He said before pulling out of her slowly and walking towards the bathroom to clean himself up a little before returning into the room and seeing her already curled up under the sheets. He grind and climbs into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist securely and pulling her against his chest until she was curled up into his side completely. If he was going to spend the night with this chick then he had all the right to want to cuddle a little okay?

Rachel smirked lazily against him before yawning. "I don't know why you can call me Rachel when you're balls deep inside of me but not when we're just laying around together." She said with her eyes already shut.

Puck laughed because he didn't expect her to say 'balls deep' ever. "Whatever, Berry. Just go to sleep." It was the second time he was forcing her to go to sleep but this time she definitely wasn't as fucked up and he wasn't afraid to press a kiss against her whenever he wanted, which he did.

"Mmmm, thanks Puck. I needed a night like this." She said before giving into the sleep that was taking over.

"No problem babe. You can use me whenever you want." It wasn't his intention to say that out loud but he figured it was alright. He wouldn't mind letting her use him every once in a while.

**NEXT CHAPTER: The aftermath of Rachel and Pucks night, Rachel and Sean go on their date and a we'll hear a little more about Finn and Quinns relationship(:**

**Remember to leave me some reviews!(:**


End file.
